Gimme Gimme Gimme a Man After Midnight
by GiselleLevy
Summary: Je veux porter un toast ! Je lève ma bouteille au célibat ! Au bons coups sans contraintes ! Et tu es sobre Granger peut-être ? Il y a un homme à moitié nu dans mon lit..Tu œuvres consciemment pour ton assassinat prochain le sais-tu Malefoy ? OS en 2 part
1. Partie 1

**Hey hey ! Je vous poste la première partie de cet OS en attendant la suite de ma fic :)**  
><strong>Reviews reviews !<strong>

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et les chansons utilisées dans ce two-shot sont**  
><strong>- Girl just wanna have fun de Cindy Lauper<strong>  
><strong>- Gimme Gimme Gimme de Abba<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>GIMME GIMME GIMME A MEN AFTER MIDNIGHT<strong>

Nous sommes le 29 mars. Heure locale : 23h08. Et rien ne laisse présager que de terribles et infâmes évènements puissent se produire en cette douce soirée. La nuit est déjà tombée sur le majestueux château de Poudlard, depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Poudlard. La meilleure école de sorcellerie. La si réputée et si admirée forteresse, se dresse, fièrement, menaçant les étoiles de sa majestueuse stature. L'édifice sombre resplendit sous la pâleur de la lune.

Les tours qui le constituent en son sommet, semblent vouloir toucher le ciel alors que le lac en contrebas semble s'agiter sous la légère brise qui souffle alors. Plongée dans une noirceur totale, ses multiples tourelles et ses donjons impénétrables semblent indiscernables, parmi le brouillard grisâtre, persistant malgré l'arrivée récente du printemps.

Aucune lumière ne vient troubler ce solennel repos. Toute l'école est endormie. Toute ? Vraiment toute ? Pas tout à fait à vrai dire. Mais entrez, entrez ! Venez découvrir ses escaliers de marbre blanc, ses longs couleurs sinueux au parquet brillant, ses armures qui cliquettent et se retournent sur votre passage, et ses tableaux, ses myriades de tableaux, racontant chacun leur propre histoire.

La Grande Salle et son plafond fantastique, la tour d'astronomie et sa vue magnifique sur la forêt interdite, ses cachots sombres et effrayants où d'horribles choses se sont déjà produites. Mais surtout, et c'est la raison de votre venue en ses hauts lieux, surtout n'oubliez pas de jeter un coup d'œil dans le dortoir Gryffondor des filles de septième année car c'est ici que commence notre aventure…

* * *

><p><em>When the working day is done, Oh,girls, They wanna have fu-un, Oh,girls, Just wanna have fun...<em>

Dans le dortoir, les trois somptueux lits à baldaquin d'un rouge sang avaient été quelque peu repoussés du centre de la pièce. Des coussins étaient jetés un peu partout, témoignant d'une récente et violente bataille de polochons. Quelques vêtements balancés à droite à gauche et un nombre complètement astronomique de bouteilles de Bièraubeurre et de Whisky pur feu vides complétaient le tableau.

Car ce soir nous sommes le dernier jeudi du mois. Et comme la coutume qu'elles ont instauré en début d'année l'exigent, _elles_ se retrouvent à faire la fête. En effet, la septième année étant totalement épuisante autant sur le plan physique que moral, elles avaient décidé de s'obliger à relâcher la pression au moins une fois par mois, histoire de ne pas devenir folle.

_Girls, They want, Wanna have fun. Girls, Wanna have fun_

Et en effet, on retrouve donc actuellement Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil, Hermione Granger ainsi que Luna Lovegood et Ginny Weasley (invitées dans le dortoir pour l'occasion), dansant comme des folles, sautant sur les lits, se jetant les unes sur les autres, au rythme d'une musique moldu endiablé

Comment mieux évacuer la pression des derniers jours qu'avec une Bièraubeurre et Cindy Lauper ? Et c'est justement ce que réalise notre Hermione. Complètement éméchée, elle ne se rend même plus compte de ce qu'elle fait. Car pour elle, le mois a été encore plus éprouvant que pour toutes les autres. Car ce mois, Ron l'a quitté pour une idiote Serdaigle. Une blonde en plus. Et avec des grandes jambes. Bref c'est un cauchemar.

_Some boys take a beautiful girl, And hide her away from the rest of the world. I wanna be the one to walk in the sun. Oh,girls, They wanna have fu-un. Oh,girls, Just wanna have That's all they really want... Some fun..._

Alors elle tourne, elle tourne sur lui-même, encore et encore. Et elle chante, plus fort que la musique. Et elle boit, encore et encore, jusqu'à qu'à finir la bouteille entre ses mains. Sans y prêter attention elle l'a jette derrière elle. Et elle rit, rit de sa situation désespérée, de sa condition ridicule, de l'improbabilité de la situation. C'est n'importe quoi.

Personne ne pourrait imaginer qu'elle en arriverait là pour une idiotie, comme une rupture. Elle, Hermione Granger. Mais là n'est pas la question. Elle a juste envie de s'amuser. D'oublier qui elle est, ce qu'elle doit faire, quel rôle elle doit tenir. Tout est bien mieux après un peu de Whisky Pur Feu ! Voilà qu'elle commençait à faire des rimes…

- Je veux porter un toast ! Hurle Lavande en brandissant sa bouteille.

- Poivrote, lui lance Ginny avant d'éclater d'un rire teinté d'alcool.

Hermione aussi éclate de rire. C'est que Lavande n'a vraiment pas fière allure. Le visage rougi, les cheveux défaits, le regard vitreux, inconstante sur ses jambes. Ça vaut vraiment le coup d'œil quand on sait l'importance que cette fille accorde en général à son apparence.

- On ne rit pas ! Je lève mon verre …

- Ta bouteille oui ! Rétorque Parvati.

- Je lève ma bouteille au célibat ! À la fin des emmerdes ! Et au sexe libre ! Hurle-t-elle à travers la chambre.

- Au célibat ! Au sexe libre ! Plus d'emmerdes ! Répondirent-elles à l'unisson en éclatant de rire

Toutes sauf Ginny, qui se met à rire mais ne trinque pas. Son idylle avec Harry tient toujours, grand bien leur fasse. Mais Hermione crie plus fort que tout le monde. Car au fond, Lavande a sans doute raison. Plus de contraintes, que des libertés. Voilà ce qu'était le célibat. « Oui », pense-t-elle alors « Encore faut-il avoir un homme à se mettre sous la dent »

- Non attendez ! Le célibat sans hommes c'est nul !

Ou sont passés le langage soutenu et le vocabulaire varié de la Lionne ? Ah l'alcool… N'ayant plus de bouteille en main, elle fouille dans ses poches et sans réfléchir, brandit la seule chose qu'elle y trouve, à savoir sa baguette.

- Aux bons coups sans contraintes ! Lance-t-elle, bientôt reprise par toutes les autres.

Et à ce moment-là, la musique change.

- _Gimme Gimme Gimme A Man After Midnight, _entonne-t-elle suavement, sa baguette toujours levée au-dessus de sa tête.

Avant d'être reprise par toutes les autres, hilares. Et la soirée se poursuit dans l'hérésie ambiante. S'enchaînent les bouteilles, les cris, les rires, les jeux idiots et les confidences hurlées à travers le dortoir. Une bonne vraie soirée de folie entre filles en fait.

Mais un peu avant minuit, alors qu'Hermione commence à ressentir avec force les réputés méfaits de l'alcool, elles décident d'arrêter la soirée là, pour raccompagner Ginny et Luna à leur dortoir.

- Mais vous êtes toutes complètement bourrées, s'exclame Hermione

- Et tu es sobre Granger peut-être ? Demande Ginny en s'effondrant à moitié sur Parvati.

Un vertige brutal l'empêche de répondre, lui laissant échapper un léger gémissement.

- Si Rusard vous tombe dessus… commence-t-elle

- Il va faire quoi ? Nous coller ? Oh Hermione arrête de stresser on en a pour 15 minutes max !

- Et je te conseille d'aller te doucher : je crois que tu sens un peu l'alcool, lance Lavande, sarcastique, en éclatant de rire avant de refermer la porte du dortoir derrière elles, la laissant seule.

Néanmoins, elle n'a pas tort. La tête lui tourne, et un début de migraine pointe le bout de son nez. Elle n'a jamais très bien supporter l'alcool en vérité. Mais qu'importe, elle s'était sentie bien pendant quelques heures, donc ça en avait valu la peine quoi qu'elle en pense. Et il était déjà presque minuit.

« _Gimme Gimme Gimme A Man After Midnight _» chantonna-t-elle en se rendant dans la salle de bain.

Bien entendu, elle parvint à se cogner dans à peu près tous les meubles du dortoir, salle de bain comprise, se mangea l'évier et s'écroula à moitié habillée dans la douche. Riant de sa propre bêtise, elle réussit au bout de quelques secondes de dur labeur à se déshabiller, avant d'ouvrir les vannes d'eau chaude.

Bonheur, pensa-t-elle en se laissant aller sous la brûlante sensation. Mais ses vertiges reprirent, et la sensation de voltige fut vite remplacer par une soudaine envie de vomir. Maugréant, elle sortit de la douche et entreprit de se rhabiller avec un semblant de pyjama, un short court à elle, et à débardeur simple qui avait l'air d'être à Parvati.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et resta un moment à contempler le carnage de la soirée. Pas la force de ranger, même si cela ne nécessiterait qu'un coup de baguette. Demain. Oui, demain elle s'en occuperait avant de se préparer pour aller en cours. Il y avait quand même un bazar monstre. Regarda l'heure : 23h59 puis 00h. Elle releva les yeux. Drago Malefoy en boxer se brossait les dents face à elle.

- AAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! Hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson

En fait le hurlement de Malefoy fut quelques peu atténué à cause du dentifrice dans sa bouche. Stupeur totale.

- Comment es-tu rentré dans mon dortoir ? Hurla-t-elle mortifiée.

- Quoi ? Comment es TU rentrée dans … ok merde c'est pas mon dortoir… Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ! Tu m'as lancé un sort Granger, avoue ! S'exclame-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle menaçant.

Un bruit dans la salle commune puis un rire, les fait sursauter brusquement. Regard paniqué.

- Elles arrivent, merde merde, Malefoy ! Vite cache-toi ! Dépêche-toi glapit-elle.

- Et où ça?

- Derrière euh … dans mon lit ! Vite et tire les rideaux ! S'exclame-t-elle en lui indiquant le lit le plus éloigné de la porte ! Merde Malefoy bouge-toi !

Et au moment même où il disparait derrière les épaisses tentures de velours sombre, de l'autre côté de la pièce, entrent Parvati et Lavande, se soutenant mutuellement, dans l'espoir vain de ne pas tomber. Peine perdue, Parvati trébuche sur un coussin, entraînant Lavande dans sa chute, qui se rattrape in extremis au mur près d'elle, avant de partir dans un énième fou rire.

Mais Hermione ne rigole plus. L'apparition de Malefoy l'a complètement anesthésié. « Comment mais… ce n'est pas … Par Merlin il y a un homme à moitié nu dans mon lit… pensent-elle avant de s'auto-gifler. « Non pas un homme à moitié nu ! Malefoy en boxer ! ». « Oui bein pour ce que ça change réplique une autre voix dans sa tête ». Super : conversation solitaire à trois voix dans mon crâne…

- Ouh Ouh ? Hermione ! Brown à Granger, je répète Brown à Granger, est-ce que vous me recevez ?

Elle sourit à moitié à la blague de son amie.

- Désolée je vais me coucher je suis crevée et je … je dois finir un devoir de botanique demain matin donc je … je vais dormir maintenant, balbutie-t-elle très peu convaincante.

Les deux amies se regardent, haussent les sourcils et se détournent d'elle après un bonne nuit sonore. Commence alors la difficile entreprise de regagner son lit. Avec lenteur, et sans s'arrêter de guetter les actions, faits, gestes et regards de ses deux colocataires, elle se rapproche de son lit et tire doucement les rideaux, à peine quelques centimètres, en priant de toutes ses forces qu'elle ait divagué et qu'il n'y ait plus rien derrière.

Grave erreur cependant. Monsieur est là, très à l'aise, occupant toute la surface du lit de son grand corps d'athlète, un sourire presque amusé sur ses lèvres. « Bon d'athlète tu l'as pousse un peu Hermione c'est un attrapeur, pas un joueur de rugby ! » En se faisant la plus petite et la plus discrète possible, Hermione se fax littéralement entre les deux pans de rideaux à peine entrouverts alors que cet idiot de Serpentard est sur le point d'éclater de rire.

Mais d'un regard noir, elle le dissuade de faire le moindre bruit s'il ne veut pas qu'elle l'étrangle dans la seconde. Oui oui tout ça en un seul regard, c'est possible. D'un geste brusque, elle rabat les rideaux derrière elle, en priant tous les dieux connus et inconnus du monde moldu et sorcier pour qu'elles n'aient rien vu du tout. Ce serait une catastrophe…

D'un geste, elle lui fait signe de se pousser et s'installe sur le lit, le plus loin possible de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Murmure-t-elle tout bas, sans se départir du ton rageur utilisé précédemment.

- Je ne suis pas venu de mon plein gré Granger. Et on ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard, comme tu dois le savoir. Donc tu m'as lancé un sort, c'est évident !

Tentant vainement de se calmer, elle se pince l'arête du nez en expirant avec lenteur. Comme si cela pouvait servir à quelque chose…

- Je-ne-t 'ai-pas-lancé-de-sort-Malefoy, siffle- t-elle en insistant précisément sur chacun des mots. Je ne crois même pas qu'un tel sort existe. Tu n'aurais pas touché un objet qui pourrait être un portoloin ? N'importe quoi.

Il réfléchit un moment avant de secouer la tête.

- C'est forcément TOI qui m'as appelé ici. Et puis de toutes façons je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui m'empêche de sortir de ce lit, continue- t-il en se redressant, posant une main sur le rideau vermeille.

Mais elle se jette violemment sur lui, le plaquant avec force sur le lit, une main sur la bouche.

- Tu ne bouges pas...

- Hermione ? À quoi tu joues ? Crie Lavande de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Oh misère…

- Je... J'ai fait tomber une … un livre. Juste un… livre !

- Ah d'accord, pose ce livre et dors Granger ! Réplique-t-elle en soupirant

Sentant Malefoy sourire sous ses doigts, elle enlève brusquement sa main, comme si elle s'était brûlée.

- Tu ne bouges pas, réplique-t-elle un ton en-dessous mais tout aussi menaçant, parce-que si tu sors d'ici et que Lavande te voit, en tant que préfet en chef, ça va sérieusement barder pour toi : intrusion dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, dans le dortoir des FILLES de Gryffondor, et dans mon lit par la même occasion. Tu risques l'expulsion, sombre idiot !

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi ?

- Tu es profondément stupide ou quoi ? Suis-je obligée de disserter en long en large et en travers sur ce qui se passera, socialement parlant, pour moi si tu émerges à moitié nu de mon lit ?

- Socialement ? Parce-que tu as une vie sociale toi peut-être ? Marmonne-t-il hilare. Bon tu te dépêche d'insonoriser ce lit, j'en ai marre de chuchoter Granger.

Baguette. Merde. Baguette. Tâtant son corps à l'aveugle, elle réalise qu'elle ne l'a pas sur elle.

- Granger, ce n'est pas que de te voir te tripoter me déplait mais…

- Ta gueule, ma baguette n'est pas là, le coupa- t-elle paniquée

- Ah en effet vu le peu de vêtements que tu portes, à part en te l'ayant enf…

- TA GUEULE MALEFOY !

Un rire les fait sursauter.

- Hermione parle en dooooormant, chantonne Parvati dans son lit

- Granger ? Tu tortures un elfe dans ton lit ou quoi ?

Malefoy se met à glousser sous les regards assassins d'Hermione alors qu'elle prie en silence pour que ce son ridicule du Serpentard passe pour un de ses rires.

- Je récite le cours de métamorphoses pour m'endormir, répondit-elle, s'enfonçant encore un peu dans ses mensonges éhontés.

Parvati éclate de rire

- Il te faut vraiment un mec Granger, réplique Lavande avant de rejoindre son ami bruyamment.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord, réplique Malefoy malicieusement. Regarde-toi on dirait une pucelle en détresse !

- Ne le tue pas Hermione ne le tue pas… Tu ne saurais pas quoi faire de son corps…

- Le lac Granger ! Voyons !

- Tu œuvres consciemment pour ton assassinat prochain le sais-tu ?

- Où es ta baguette Granger ?

Réfléchissant un instant, elle réalise qu'elle ne l'a pas vu depuis le toast porté … en l'honneur des bons coups sans contrainte. Génial : le destin savait être vicieux lui aussi. Écartant une seule seconde les rideaux, elle entre-aperçût la chambre et remarqua sa baguette, nonchalamment jeté près du lit de Parvati. Re-Génial.

- Près de Parvati, répondit-elle. Il va falloir attendre qu'elle s'endorme. Maintenant tais-toi avant qu'on nous entende.

Ils restèrent là, chacun exilé à un bout du lit, comme si le simple fait de rester trop près de l'autre pouvait se révéler fatal. Pourtant, les yeux de Drago ne quittaient pas le corps d'Hermione bien que celle-ci s'obstinait à braquer fixement son regard sur un des montants en bois brun du lit à baldaquin.

Ses grands yeux chocolat, son nez en trompette, presque fière, ses lèvres minces légèrement rosées, ses pommettes hautes et sévères, son large front, son air pincé, sa masse de cheveux bruns et épais encore humides de sa douche, relevé au-dessus de sa tête, entourant son visage.

Puis, plus bas, son cou fin d'où saillaient quelques vaisseaux aux reflets bleuâtres, les vallées formées par ses clavicules à travers sa peau pâle, ses frêles épaules de petites filles à peine débarquée dans sa vie d'adulte, ses longs bras pâles, à l'intérieur desquels on pouvait suivre le dessin de ses veines, ses mains délicates, presque fragiles.

Son regarde remonta encore, la naissance de ses seins… Néanmoins il fut vite arrêter par un énième regard assassin de la jeune femme. Il émit un léger son, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, à un des gloussements hystériques de Pansy Parkinson. Mais plus léger. Empreint de Serpentard sans tomber dans le fanatisme. Un rire rusé, espiègle, à la limite du malveillant.

Hermione fut prise d'un soudain frisson inexpliqué. Peur ? Colère ? Rage ? Impatience ? Appréhension ? Son regard ne lâchait plus le sien. Elle se sentait happée, capturée dans les tréfonds de ses prunelles grises. Détourner les yeux aurait été un ostensible signe de faiblesse. Ainsi elle se résolut à ne plus lâcher son regard.

Qu'importait les raisons de son arrivée ici. La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait à présent c'était de ne pas plier face à lui. Depuis près de sept années, elle s'était sentie rabaissée en sa présence, humiliée. Aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression que la bataille qui se préparait se jouerait à armes égales.

Le temps suspendu. Le silence imperturbable de la pièce. Seules quelques bougies éternelles brûlaient encore, caressant de leur lumière les draps de satin clairs. Mais le monde s'était évanoui derrière les tentures de velours. Ils se foudroyaient littéralement du regard. Laissant infiltrer chaque pore de leur corps de la haine qu'ils se vouaient.

C'était un combat silencieux. Un combat à mort. L'air était lourd, difficilement respirable. Dans leurs esprits les questionnements fusaient. Mais rien ne venait troubler ce repos inconcevable. Aucun des deux ne se détendit, de plus en plus crispés à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. L'électricité dans l'air était palpable. Mélange de ressenti, de puissance et de haine viscérale.

- Elles sont endormies, murmura Hermione, brisant soudainement la quiétude foudroyante des lieux.

- J'y vais

- Même pas en rêve ! Ne bouge pas d'ici, siffla Hermione

Fronçait les sourcils, il la défiait du regard. Depuis qu'il était ici, elle avait passé son temps à lui donner des ordres. Comme si les respecter faisaient partie de ses priorités… Discrète, elle émergea rapidement du baldaquin. Ses pieds nus sur le sol ne faisaient aucun bruit. Sa respiration était calme alors que son cœur battait la chamade.

Elle réalisa qu'il l'accompagnait dès leurs premiers pas, mais à part le menacer du regard, elle n'était pas en mesure d'agir. La baguette. Juste là. Et au moment où elle tendit les doigts, à quelques centimètres seulement de Parvati Patil endormie, il s'en saisit violemment à sa place…

* * *

><p>Je suis ignoble d'arrêter là j'en suis consciente :p La deuxième partie devrait arriver en fin de week end. Ainsi que le chapitre suivant de "Cobra" que je vous invite à aller lire. Jusque là j'attends vos réactions !<p>


	2. Partie 2

Hello ! Hello !

Comme promis voilà la suite et la fin : j'ai eu énormément de difficultés à l'écrire mais aussi beaucoup de plaisir  
>J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira !<br>Merci beaucoup à **Ange Lapuce, Lana Nemesis, Chatch0u, Lanamie et Calamar-luciole** ( que je remercie pour sa petite réflexion sur un certain passage de la première partie que je vais me dépêcher de corriger :p )

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et les chansons utilisées dans ce two-shot sont  
>- Girl just wanna have fun de Cindy Lauper<br>- Gimme Gimme Gimme de Abba

* * *

><p><em><strong>GIMME GIMME GIMME A MEN AFTER MIDNIGHT<strong>_

_Elle réalisa qu'il l'accompagnait dès leurs premiers pas, mais à part le menacer du regard, elle n'était pas en mesure d'agir. La baguette. Juste là. Et au moment où elle tendit les doigts, à quelques centimètres seulement de Parvati Patil endormie, il s'en saisit violemment à sa place…_

Horrifiée, elle se jeta sur lui, tentant de lui arracher des mains mais un gémissement étouffé les fit arrêter net.

Puis ils entendirent les draps se froisser dans le lit juste devant eux. Silence. À reculons, Malefoy regagna le lit d'Hermione, baguette en moi, un affreux sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. Il écarta les rideaux et disparut. Elle le rejoignit, furibonde.

- _Non Sonitus*_, lança Malefoy abaissant puis relevant la baguette d'Hermione

- ..Baguette, commença-t-elle en hachant ses mots, menaçante.

- Ou sinon ?

Elle n'avait rien à dire. Aucune menace. Aucune pression. Pas de négociations pour Hermione Granger.

- Ok, maintenant Granger on joue selon mes règles. Je veux savoir dans les moindres détails le déroulement de la soirée et pourquoi je suis là. D'ailleurs … attends : je rêve où tu sens le … le whisky ?

Elle inspira profondément. Expira lentement. Ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit. Non, il était toujours la…

- Ma baguette Malefoy…

- D'abord des réponses

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, elle réajusta sa position, à demi-allongée les jambes dans le vide, la tête calée sur un oreiller, ne voulant surtout pas lui donner l'impression que sa présence la rendait mal à l'aise, surtout sachant qu'il était le seul des deux étant armé et à moitié nu.

- Très bien sale fouine ! On faisait une fête entre filles juste avant que tu te pointes. Lavande et Parvati sont partis ramener Ginny et Luna dans leurs dortoirs et je suis partie me doucher ! En sortant de ma douche tu étais là : c'est bon tu es content ?

À présent, elle pouvait hausser le ton et prendre un air autoritaire, ce qui était bien plus menaçant que de chuchoter.

- Alors vas-y Malefoy, éblouis-nous de ton intelligence infinie ! À ton avis que s'est-il passé ? Le dieu de la bière à décider de me récompenser en t'envoyant dans ma chambre ? Franchement il devrait vraiment revoir son échelle de prix !

Il esquissa un sourire sarcastique avant de reprendre son masque de calme et d'assurance.

- Et on critique les Serpentard… Alors que vu ton attitude et celles de tes … colocataires je pense que vous avez dû boire assez pour lancer un sort sans vous en rendre compte, bande d'idiotes…

- Le seul idiot ici c'est toi Malefoy, alors dépêche-toi de trouver une solution pour déguerpir rapidement, répliqua- t-elle, crachant littéralement son nom.

Il haussa les sourcils, faisant rouler la baguette entre ses doigts, sans la quitter des yeux.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois vraiment…

Un tour. Il faisait tourner la baguette avec une agilité impressionnante.

- … En position de…

Deux tours. Ses mains étaient grandes et musclées.

- … Me donner des ordres…

Trois tours. Ses doigts étaient longs et forts.

- … Granger…

Il rattrapa la baguette brutalement, stoppant subitement les mouvements lascifs de ses doigts, alors qu'elle sentie le rouge lui monter aux joues face aux pensées décadentes qui l'habitaient. Elle détourna brusquement le regard.

- Granger ?

Elle grogna en guise de réponse, sans chercher à le réintégrer à son champ de vision.

- Granger ? Tu ne veux plus jouer ? Demanda-t' il alors que se mêlaient à sa voix, des intonations qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Presque sensuelles. Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de revenir à lui, sans parvenir à ne pas d'abord effleurer du regard le corps pâle de l'homme qui lui tenait tête. Et elle se détesta immédiatement pour le plaisir qu'elle y trouva.

- Je ne joue pas. Et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je te virais de mon lit à coups de pied !

- Mais ça ne dépend pas que toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact mais je pourrais toujours me mettre à hurler pour réveiller tout le monde : donc que tu aies ma baguette ne change rien !

- Et te compromette devant tes copines ? Je ne marche pas Granger : tu bluffes et mal en plus

- À ta place je ne tenterais pas le diable, Malefoy

- Mais je suis le diable, Hermione…

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, assena- t-elle, acide.

- Et pourquoi, Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione

Cette litanie sans fin la mettait mal à l'aise. Très très mal à l'aise…

- Parce que je te déteste, que tu m'insupportes, et entendre mon nom dans ta bouche me file la nausée, sombre idiot…

- La nausée ? Tu y vas fort Granger. Alors en fait si j'ai bien compris j'ai raté le meilleur moment de la soirée vu que tu as déjà bien trop dessoulé pour être intéressante

- Je SUIS intéressante

- Bien sûr bien sûr : à part te disputer avec moi tu ne sais pas faire grand-chose. Tu pourrais sans doute me réciter par cœur « _Sorts et Enchantements niveau 7 »,_mais j'ai beau chercher je n'en vois vraiment pas l'utilité. Alors vas-y trouve quelque chose : divertis-moi Granger…

- Te divertir ? M'aurais-tu pris pour une de tes pimbêches ? Demanda-t'elle atterrée

- Non si tu étais une de mes « pimbêches » tu serais dans mon lit, pas sur le tien, répliqua-t-il malicieux.

Hermione fut prise d'une vague d'horreur. Cette conversation tournait au flirt : et elle préférait encore se ravaler la figure à coup de ponceuse électrique que d'essayer d'imaginer un seul, mais juste un seul instant ce que cet imbécile profond pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête.

- Ta gueule, tu me gonfles Malefoy

Il arqua un sourcil, décontenancé. Personne ne tuait dans l'œuf ses tentatives de drague à coup de « ta gueule ». Personne. Cette idiote de Sang-de-Bourbe allait le regretter amèrement. Puis un sourire victorieux apparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'Hermione se mettait à regretter immédiatement ses dernières paroles.

- Tu veux que je me taise c'est ça ? C'est bien ça ? D'accord très bien : _Finite Incantatum !_ lança-t-il avant de jeter la baguette d'Hermione à travers les rideaux, finissant sûrement sa course dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

Choquée, elle resta là quelques secondes, la bouche grande ouverte. Il ne la retrouverait pas avant le lendemain matin. Et à présent elle était certaine de devoir passer la nuit, à moitié dans la noir, et sans la possibilité de lui parler, même si ce n'était que pour qu'il oublie le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle. Drago Malefoy. Elle trimballait vraiment un karma pitoyable. On lui avait lancé véritable malédiction : c'était la seule raison.

Et soudain tout s'éclaira.

_Gimme Gimme Gimme a Man after Midnight…_

La chanson avait fonctionné comme un sort.

Malefoy était apparu à minuit pile.

Elle avait brandi sa baguette en chantant.

La chanson avait fonctionné comme un sort !

Et Merde…

Malefoy du sentir son effroi car il s'arrêta net avant de lui balancer une nouvelle insanité.

- Quoi ? Murmura-t' il

- Malefoy je crois que je sais comment tu es arrivé là…

- Ah ! Ah ! Tu avoues donc ! S'exclama-t-il

- Chut ! Abba m'a maudit…

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Un groupe moldu

- Granger ? T'es sur que tu vas bien ?

- Merde Malefoy j'ai chanté une chanson avec ma baguette !

- Ok ça devient très grave là…

- Abba ! J'ai chanté certaines paroles d'une chanson avec ma baguette dans les mains ! Et ça a fonctionné comme un sort !

- Et c'était quoi les paroles ? « Faire chier Drago Malefoy est mon unique plaisir » ?

_Gimme Gimme Gimme a Man after Midnight…_

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse… Et sur tous les mecs de Poudlard c'est moi qu'on t'envoi ?

- Malheureusement…

- Malheureusement ? Tu es la fille la plus chanceuse de cette école tu veux dire ! Je suis beau ! Je suis riche ! Je suis fort ! Je suis…

- Lamentable ? Insignifiant ? Ridicule ?

Il la fusilla du regard, avant de retrouver l'expression vicieuse qu'il affichait quelques secondes plus tôt. Non en fait, rectification : c'était bien au-delà du vice cette fois.

- Bon et bien on est coincés : j'aurais pu essayer d'inverser le sort si ma baguette ne venait pas de voler à travers la pièce tout ça à cause d'une fouine mal avisée qui a décidé de se venger en m'empêchant de parler. Du coup éloigne-toi de moi le plus possible : je ne te souhaite pas une bonne nuit ! Murmura- t-elle furibonde

Et sur ces paroles, elle se blottit contre le mur, loin de lui, et ferma les yeux, en espérant de toutes ses forces parvenir à s'endormir. Mais oui bien sûr : comme si elle était en mesure, ne serait-ce que de somnoler, avec ce … cette … chose à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle sentait son regard sur elle. Mais réagir serait revenu à lui montrer qu'il avait le pouvoir de la déranger. Et ceci aurait tiré un trait sur la longue nuit de sommeil qu'elle se prévoyait.

Néanmoins, elle senti le matelas bouger. Mauvais signe, très mauvaise signe, elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Cet idiot était en train de s'approcher d'elle. Oh non…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, pesta-t' elle. Ici c'est mon côté : tout le reste est pour toi

- Tss Tss... Granger tu m'as lancé un sort à présent tu assumes : je ne m'endors que proche de la chaleur d'une femme…

- Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Allez bouge ! Dégage ! Chuchota- t-elle en le repoussant de ses bras frêles.

- C'est ça ou rien : sinon je ne dormirais pas de la nuit. Et qui sait ce que je pourrais faire une fois que tu seras endormie…

Brûlante de rage, elle lui lança le regard le plus mortel de sa vaste collection et se détourna.

- Me regarde pas comme ça Granger, répliqua- t-il en se rapprochant d'elle près, trop près. Et rentres dans les draps j'ai froid !

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva, elle, Hermione Granger, sous draps, Drago Malefoy dans son dos, son bras droit agrippant fermement son ventre par-dessous les couvertures.

- Rappelles-moi pourquoi je ne suis pas en train de t'achever à coups de poings ?

Il rit

- Parce que malgré tes attitudes de princesse des glaces, tu trouves ça très agréable…

Elle ne répondit pas, se figea, horrifiée par la véracité de ses propos. Elle resta tendue, de longues minutes, respirant doucement, sans esquisser un seul geste. L'assiette au bout de l'épée. Le funambule perché sur sa corde. Chaque inspiration semblait lui être fatale.

Elle ne relâchait pas la tension. Pas une seule seconde. Elle essayait d'entendre sa respiration, voir s'il s'était endormi. Quand soudain, il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, son torse contre son dos, raffermissant sa prise sur son ventre, il emmêla leurs jambes. Bouger aurait empiré les choses, c'était certain. Elle tenta de se calmer, priant pour qu'il s'imagine qu'elle dormait.

Mais ce fut quand il commença à souffler doucement dans sa nuque et à enrouler autour de ses doigts les quelques boucles qui s'y trouvaient, échappées de son chignon lâche, qu'elle ne put se retenir.

- Ok Malefoy tu dégages ! Éloigne-toi ou je te jure que je vais devenir violente ! Lança-t' elle bien trop fort en se retournant brutalement.

Mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Hors d'elle, elle le poussa de toutes ses forces, avec ses mains, ses pieds, tentant vainement de le faire tomber du lit. Tant pis pour le bruit, elle ne parviendrait pas à supporter ses idioties même une minute de plus.

C'était sans compter la saleté du Serpentard, sa vile perversion, son ignoble…

Prise dans l'élan d'un violent coup de pieds à son encontre, il agrippa sa cheville et elle bascula sur lui, complètement allongée sur son torse, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Elle voulut bondir, se dégager, faire quelque chose mais il maintient son étreinte.

Elle était coincée : ne pouvait ni crier, ni bouger. Un cauchemar. Un véritable cauchemar.

- Malefoy… laisse-moi, supplia-t' elle en un murmure

Mais alors qu'il l'a serrait toujours aussi fort contre lui, sans pour autant rompre le contact visuel, il apposa le bout de ses doigts en haut de son dos et entreprit de dessiner un long sillon brûlant par de lascifs mouvements de va-et-vient sur sa colonne vertébral. Sa nuque, le creux entre ses omoplates, puis le plein de son dos à travers son fin débardeur court, enfin la chute de ses reins, s'arrêtant à l'élastique de son short. Puis dans l'autre sens, ses reins, son dos, ses omoplates, sa nuque. Et encore. Et encore.

Elle ne pouvait rien dire. Elle n'était en mesure de rien de tangible en vérité. Bien qu'elle peinait à l'avouer, son contact l'électrisait. Elle se surprit à ne plus tenter de se dégager. Restant là, pétrifiée, sous le choc. Mais ses caresses… ses caresses si agréables. Elle ne voulait pas bouger.

Après tout, que ce soit avec Malefoy ou avec un autre : qu'importait. Elle avait exprimé l'envie d'avoir un homme à portée de main quelques minutes plus tôt. Et bingo : sur quoi était-elle allongée ? Un homme ! Et honnêtement, bien qu'il ne soit pas d'une grande finesse d'esprit, elle n'avait pas vraiment non plus à se plaindre niveau physique.

Alors elle décida de jouer le jeu. Tant pis pour la morale, l'éthique et toutes ses conneries. Elle préférait de loin se perdre dans ses yeux gris que de se torturer l'esprit avec des pensées de ce type. Un lac, un lac sous l'orage. Acier métallique, nuage sombre, promesse passionnée de violence, de plaisir et de fièvre au cœur d'un seul regard.

À présent certain qu'elle ne s'échapperait plus, Drago détacha son étreinte et glissa une main entre leurs deux corps apposés pour se saisir de son menton. À vrai dire, Granger constituait à elle-même un fantasme depuis quelques années : quel élève n'avait pas rêvé de débaucher la prude Hermione Granger ? De plus, la situation en elle-même relevait du fantasme.

Et comme il n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa patience légendaire ou sa maitrise de soi hors-du-commun, il était relativement extrêmement content que la petite Granger rentre aussi facilement dans son jeu. Et d'ailleurs son propre corps commençait également à montrer sa satisfaction…

Raffermissant la prise de ses longs doigts sur son menton, il l'approcha encore plus de lui. Son souffle s'accéléra, il le sentait tout contre sa paume. Son haleine, fraîche, délicate, il la sentait partout, sur ses lèvres, sur sa langue. Il se rapprochait doucement, millimètre par millimètre. L'attente semblait interminable. Il craqua le premier.

Le monde s'arrêta de tourner à la seconde où il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Douceur, brûlure et fièvre. Voilà ce qu'il ressenti tout contre elle. Mais elle ne bougea pas, trop choquée, subjuguée par la tournure que prenait la situation. Les yeux écarquillés, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à aucun mouvement alors que tous ses instincts la poussaient à prolonger ce simple effleurement

Il réagit le premier. Pressa sa bouche contre la sienne simplement, une deuxième fois, une troisième fois, avant d'happer brutalement ses lèvres délicates en un baiser passionné. Aspirant sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, mordillant, suçotant, le ballet endiablé mené par leurs langues ne lui laissait même plus le temps de respirer. Son souffle se fit erratique alors qu'inconsciemment son bassin ondula contre le sien.

Il l'embrassait comme si la relâcher le tuerait sur le coup. Ses lèvres soudées aux siennes, rien n'avait plus d'importance. Il mordit plus fort dans la chair rosé, avide d'elle et de ses gémissements étouffés. Il ne voulait plus s'arrêter. Mais il préférait jouer encore un peu. Et s'arrêta soudainement, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Gémit- elle la voix déjà rauque.

- Je te laisse, ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as demandé ?

Il voulait qu'elle vienne à lui. Qu'elle s'offre à lui de son plein gré. Afin qu'elle réalise à quel point, en cette seconde, en cette minute, en cette nuit, elle était prête à n'importe quoi pour lui. C'était presque cruel de lui imposer un tel sacrifice. Mais en tant que Serpentard de souche, il se targuait de jouer si subtilement de cet art oublié qu'était la cruauté.

- Malefoy…

- Granger, répondit-il calmement comme s'il n'avait pas décelé la supplication dans sa voix. Un souci ?

Elle remarqua le sourire narquois sur ses lèvres et l'éclat sarcastique dans ses yeux. Très bien s'il voulait jouer…

- Aucun, répliqua-t-elle, malicieuse. Bonne nuit.

Et sur ce, elle descendit légèrement, toujours allongée sur lui, posa sa tête plus bas sur son torse, emmêlant plus fermement leurs jambes, avant de poser négligemment sa main brûlante sur lui. D'une main distraite, elle caressa légèrement ses pectoraux, les effleurant à peine, brise invisible sur son torse glabre. Aussi aérienne qu'un souffle.

Elle le sentait frémir imperceptiblement alors que ses muscles se contractaient sous l'effet de ses doigts sur sa peau. Mais aucun son ne traversait ses lèvres. Elle devait y aller un peu plus fort si elle voulait le faire réagir. Elle bougea doucement, comme pour se déplacer. Leurs bassins s'entrechoquèrent langoureusement. Un simple effleurement. Mais ce fut déjà bien trop pour lui.

Il retourna brusquement la situation, se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle, ses bras appuyés, de chaque côté de sa tête, en équilibre sur ses coudes.

- Malefoy ? Un souci ? Demanda- t-elle, reprenant ses mots, feignant un calme total.

Il était suffisamment près d'elle pour que quelques-unes de ses mèches blondes argentés frôlent ses joues.

- Aucun, répondit-il en ondulant son bassin, déjà dur contre le sien, Absolument… Aucun…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir alors qu'un éclat à la limite du lubrique illuminait ses prunelles. Il se rapprocha d'elle, effleurait ses lèvres de son visage. Sa joue. Sous le lobe de son oreille. L'arrête de sa mâchoire. Revient à la commissure de ses lèvres. Deux fois. La poussant un peu par un peu dans l'abîme de la passion charnelle.

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui craqua. Et d'un geste avide, presque féroce, elle souda sa bouche à la sienne, forçant avec violence le passage de ses lèvres. Tout à la fois brutale et soumise, elle l'entourait de ses bras avec ferveur, enroulant fermement ses doigts autour des cheveux fins de sa nuque alors qu'il entreprit de détacher ses longs cheveux bruns.

Répondant à son appel, ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire narquois sous ses baisers. Il venait de recevoir l'accord qu'il attendait : il pouvait maintenant passer aux choses sérieuses. Totalement incompréhensible. À quel point cette Granger pouvait être une certaine personne pendant les cours, au repas, dans les couloirs, avec ses amis; et une femme totalement inconnue dans ses bras. Impensable. Ce n'était pas une métamorphose subite. Mais une facette de sa personnalité que seuls quelques élus triés sur le volet devaient avoir déjà entre aperçu.

Autour d'eux, l'air était brulant, l'atmosphère saturé de leurs soupirs silencieux, alors que leurs baisers se faisaient de plus en plus langoureux. Il passait ses mains sous son débardeur, surpris par la moiteur déjà ardente de son ventre et de ses hanches contre ses doigts. Et d'un regard appuyé, elle lui donna l'assentiment qu'il attendait.

Remontant doucement les pans de tissu sur sa peau fragile, elle l'aida à s'en défaire en relevant ses bras. Et elle était là, cambrée sous lui, son corps presque nu tendit contre lui. C'était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Mais il avait d'abord envie de l'entendre le supplier. Car ses supplications, il les lui rappellerait d'un regard à chaque fois qu'il la verrait, à chaque fois qu'elle l'insulterait, à chaque fois qu'elle le défierait.

Ce serait sa compensation pour toutes ces années d'insolence. Il n'était pas un amoureux transis et elle n'attendait pas de lui une promesse d'amour éternel. Il voulait seulement son corps et au regard de la façon dont elle se tortillait sous lui ce devait être également son cas.

Alors il quitta ses lèvres et attrapa son fin poignet. Il embrassa chacun de ses doigts, lentement, sans la quitter des yeux, passa sa langue au creux de sa paume en un mouvement langoureux, déposa sa bouche contre son poignet puis continuer son chemin en recouvrant le réseau de ses veines d'une trainée de baisers légers. La courbe de son épaule, puis grignota un moment sa peau fine au-dessus de clavicule.

Il entendit son souffle s'accélérer alors qu'il descendait insolemment vers sa poitrine. Elle tremblait sous lui alors qu'il soufflait doucement sur ses seins, témoins manifestes de son excitation naissante. Mais il retourna la situation en passant nonchalamment sa langue dans la légère fosse qui les séparait, les ignorants ostensiblement avant de rejoindre son nombril.

Il l'entendait soupirer puis grogner de frustration. Le son le plus plaisant jamais entendu. Mais il s'en fichait, préférant faire les choses à sa manière, alors qu'elle se trouvait totalement dépendante de son bon vouloir. Avec elle, tout n'était qu'une question de puissance, qu'une lutte de pouvoir insatiable. Et il souhaitait poursuivre les affrontements jusque dans son lit.

Sans la quitter des yeux, il embrassa nonchalamment son nombril, passa un doigt léger sur la courbe de sa taille, avant de descendre lentement sur ses longues jambes la dernière barrière matérielle qui les séparait. À présent elle était complètement nue sous lui, totalement à sa merci. Et il garderait le souvenir de sa nudité tout le restant de sa vie.

Elle paraissait tellement fragile, là, abandonnée à son pouvoir, alors qu'il descendait toujours plus bas. Pour Drago Malefoy, certaines choses relevaient de l'art. Et faire l'amour à une femme en faisait partie. Surtout lorsque la vision de cette dernière résonnait comme la promesse d'un plaisir infini.

Il attrapa doucement sa cheville alors qu'elle recommençait à trembler. Autant de douceur de la part d'un être aussi froid la désarçonnait complètement. Elle s'était attendue à du sexe brutale, presque féroce et à la place elle observait son ennemi juré en train de caresser langoureusement sa cheville de sa langue : totalement impensable. Surtout qu'elle se surprit à gémir presque bruyamment alors qu'il commençait à remonter lentement sur son mollet.

Ça n'allait pas du tout : à ce rythme de là elle aurait réveillé toute la chambre avant qu'il n'atteigne son genou, et serait morte de désir avant l'ascension de sa cuisse. Surtout qu'elle le sentait sourire à l'écoute de ses gémissements ! Non, il était hors de question qu'il imagine obtenir ainsi un quelconque pouvoir sur elle.

Alors, elle fit ce que toutes femmes avaient déjà, au moins rêvé, de faire un jour : d'une main, elle attrapa férocement Drago Malefoy par les cheveux, l'arrachant au suçon qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire derrière le genou, pour le ramener à ses lèvres, et de l'autre main entreprit de lui enlever ce maudit caleçon.

- T'es une violente, Granger, grogna-t'il en l'aidant à le déshabiller. Je t'imaginais douce, aimante, tendre, délic…

- Tais-toi et aide-moi Malefoy, le coupa-t' elle en kidnappant ses lèvres.

Il rit doucement sous ses lèvres. Il attrapa ses mains et les releva haut sur l'oreiller. En grande partie pour garder plus de contrôle sur elle. Mais aussi qu'après sa récente attaque, qui sait si elle n'allait pas y aller plus fort la prochaine fois. Non pas qu'avoir ce genre de tigresse avec lui le dérangeait. Mais car aux vues des conditions, mieux valait rester silencieux.

Puis s'éloignant de sa bouche, il plongea son regard dans le sien. Quelques secondes à peine. Tous les deux prêts. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Silence. Leurs deux cœurs battaient follement. Une force leur étreignait la poitrine. Sept ans de haine pour en arriver à cette seconde précise. Les yeux dans les yeux. Désir. Électricité. Folie. Il entra en elle.

Elle se força à ne pas gémir de plaisir. D'une part parce qu'il était suffisamment dangereux de s'adonner à de telles pratiques ici. D'autre part parce qu'elle souhaitait lui donner le moins de satisfaction possible, totalement obnubilée par son propre plaisir. C'était du sexe égoïste. Elle le savait, elle s'en fichait. Elle n'était pas là pour faire dans le délicat, comme il venait de le préciser.

Mais il se retira quasiment complètement, alors qu'elle le foudroyait du regard. Il lui sourit narquoisement avant de revenir à l'assaut brusquement. Elle hoqueta sous le coup avant d'enrouler ses jambes plus étroitement autour de lui. Défi silencieux. Qu'il accepta bien entendu.

Alors qu'il libérait ses poignets, il enfouit ses mains dans sa longue crinière, enroulant ses doigts autour de ses boucles brunes, s'accrochant à elle alors qu'il entamait de lascifs coups de reins. Libérée, elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, le rapprochant encore plus d'elle, souhaitant se fondre entièrement contre lui, en lui.

Sa peau brulante. Son odeur partout. Les gémissements qui lui échappaient. Cette passion meurtrière. Cet empressement bestial. Elle ferma les yeux, se cambrant sous lui.

- Non… gronda-t'il en posant une main sur sa joue avec possessivité. Je veux que tu me regardes pendant que je te prends…

Ses paroles. Ses paroles. Ses yeux assombris de désir. Ses lèvres qui l'embrassaient avec volupté et force, la mordant presque jusqu'au sang. Et ses violents coups de reins qui s'accéléraient alors qu'elle sentait sa folle excitation attendre des sommets jamais encore égalé. Elle n'allait pas tarder à partir.

Il n'en menait pas large non plus. Mais s'obligeait à ne pas fléchir face à elle. Souhaitant la voir ployer avant lui plus que tout. Il sut qu'elle allait venir alors qu'il percevait sa respiration se précipiter, ses dents le mordre plus férocement et ses ongles s'enfoncer outrageusement dans son dos. Elle allait sûrement y laisser des marques qui dureraient pendant des jours…

Il la sentit se tendre violemment, jouissant presque silencieusement tout contre lui. Sa dernière pensée fut pour son visage d'une rare beauté pendant l'orgasme alors que son cœur explosait à son tour.

Ivresse sensuelle. Illusion anarchique. Blasphème diaphane. Obsédante sensation. Beauté impure. Puissance suprême. Réalité langoureuse…

Il posa un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres rosées et disparut dans un souffle

_Gimme Gimme Gimme a Man after Midnight…_

* * *

><p><em>* <em>Non Sonitus : enchantement d'insonorisation inventé par ma petite personne, pas de copyright il est tellement à c*ier que je vous laisse de bon coeur me le piquer :p

* * *

><p>Bon alors j'aimerais vraiment des commentaires ( oui même des méchants : surtout des méchants si les arguments sont détaillés et valables ) parce que le lemon je merde encore pas mal donc tous les avis sont bon à prendre<br>J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu, si c'est le cas j'essaierais d'en pondre d'autres à l'avenir. En attendant vous pouvez toujours me retrouver avec ma fic Cobra , via mon profil. Je vous embrasse tous !

Giselle Levy.


End file.
